To live is to become
by midnight84118
Summary: female raptor live and how she became what she is
1. Chapter 1

Well I hope you're here to see my story of how this happen and why? I don't know the why but the how is a little foggy to me but I can tell you what I do remember. It all started when I was working for John Hammond when one of his… you know what I am just going to tell you from me getting off the boat and getting in to the main building. "Walker, Lilly? How was your trip here from the boat?" asked a black amican "yes I am Lilly Walker. And yes I loved the view of it all. Thank you for asking me Mr.?" I replied to him. "O sorry name is Jophery Brown. I was asked to take you to the raptor pin by Mr. John Hammond if you will follow me." He said as he walk and shock my hand as he had me walk with him outside. As we walked he told me all about the plants and the diffent trees as well as what was known to eat what.

As we entered into the velociraptor pin it looked like it was an 18 feet high and 20 feet wide. There are about 10 raptor in there the 3 small baby ones 5 young adults and 2 adults. "How young are those baby raptors being for you add them into the pack?" I asked Mr. Brown. He looked into my eye and had a look like he was thinking about it. "We can go and ask the scientist that help make up the pack of velociraptor's the scientist is the one you will be working with." He told me as we walked to a new ware house like thing. "Dr. Driven are you here I got your new lab rat for you." Mr. Brown yelled as we walked in side as we walked I notice 9 by 10 wire cages along the walls. "aaahh miss. Lily Alexandra moon nice to meet you I am the good Doctor Driven nice to see you made it first I will have you stare you with…"

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I can't believe it been a hole year on this island soon Mr. Hammond will be getting some people to come and see the park. working with the doc has been fun That first he had me just running mail here and there, than came helping around the lab what plant help with what. Than he had me stared working with the raptor and had me watch how they acted and what sound they make goes to what it mean. Every night he would quiz me about it Soon I felt like something was going to happen and it had to do with me and the doc I don't know when or what but it will soon.

**ONE WEEK LEATER**

"Miss Moon I would like to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping me with trying to change human DNA in to a velociraptor and I am asking you to let yourself be you used for it." Mr. Driven asked me looking hopeful that I would say yes to him. "NO I didn't come here to be a lab rat Mr. Driven I am sorry but no I can't do it." I told him as I turned to walk out to tell Mr. Hammond what he wanted to do. I now know I shouldn't have turned my back on him. "I'm sorry to do this than but your DNA is what we are looking for you can become the true hunter miss. Moon now I can't let you go." With that something hit the back of my head and all I saw was black.

I awoke with me lying down on a melted bed strapped down to it one arm was out from my body and the other was right next to my body. I said in a gory voice "wer…were...Am...I at? What happen?" I asked not knowing if anyone was in the room or not. "Don't worry little deer you will be in a lot of pain soon so I would save your air." I heard the dark voice from the doc as I felt a pinch in my arm and I was welcome into the darkness once more. Every time I opened my eyes my body was in pain from my toes to the top of my skull to the finger tips. Sometimes I would awake in a glass with water and my body felt heavier as it went on. I Finally work up for good but I felt my body wasn't mine my hearing site and my voice box were all new and better than be for.

As I looked around I found I was in a cage with about 2 ½ inches square all over. As I tried to stand I went to grab a part of the cage and notice were my hands should be was small arms of a reptile as I moved my eyes down I had to move my head to view my body and that's when I knew the doc did what he was planning on doing I was now a female raptor that had black strips on both sides from my spine going down dark brown on top light brown in the middle and white on bottom I didn't know if my eyes stayed the same or not but I do know when I get free I was going to be the one to kill the doc.

* * *

Ok so I need your help should this be in Jurassic park 1 or 3?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New home**_

Waking up from people slamming things is not a good wakeup call I can tell you that. "Move it burn all the paper work on this now, get me a letter for her to be put on the ship and moved NOW!" I looked the doc and snorted at him 'seem like life… why you are trying to hide what you have done to me? Does your live really suck for you Mr. Diver' "and get one of the carriers in here so can move her into it be for he comes we need ship to be ready for her to go to Isla Sorna LET GO COME O…." **SLAM **

turning my head I look over to the door way and there standing in the door is John Hammond with Robert Muldoon and some guards "what is going on in here and what is this Velociraptor doing with not being with the others?" john asked the doc. "well you see sir this one was tried with the others but keep a attacking all the others and I was just lucky to have her come after me and w.. I got a tranquilizer in her and we… I was going to have her moved to put in with the velociraptors on Isla sorna" replied back at john 'Ya right me attacking a dick like you maybe to make us we never have little ones like you but I think we know how i can make that happen.' I thought as I opened my jaws and snapped them shut as a hiss came out.

"You see even now she wants to eat us." Doc said as john was looking at me. "she is a fine specimen it would be a shame to do it but we can't have dinosaurs killing the family's that will come to see them so your granted to send her off to Isla sorna hopeful she will get along with the other velociraptors better. I will send in a tame to help you get her on the ship. Sir Muldoon will help you with it. Is that clear Muldoon make sure she gets there unhurt" john said as he turned walking away from the doc and me.

I turned my head to look back at doc and felt something hit my leg looking down it was a tranquilizer. Looking up and around the first face was of doc and he had a hidden smile the next was Muldoon putting his gun down and stared helping move things and with that I knew to lay down be for I fell on my ass well more like side. I could fill the tranquilizer taking effect on me as it made me fall into the darkness of my new but old mind.

**Three hours later**

My eyes slowly opened and ii looked around it was dark out well if you don't count the lights from buildings and the vehicle that were moving my cage up to a 12 feet high fence. 'Dame I never bit the doc for doing this to me…well welcome to your new home.' "COME ON LETS MOVE IT!" someone yelled out as my cage stared to move on what to seem like its own, but I knew what was happing with it they had it on forklift moving it. To the velciraptors pen 'great now I will have to fight to stay a live well here comes a new life as I am now and put being a human behind me and stared my life as a raptor'


End file.
